When The Ice Breaks
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Years after his death, family and friends of the youngest shinobi reflect on his short-lived life as a ninja, and explain thorough detail the life they remembered him living as a child. The story of Hitsugaya Toshiro...


i dont own Naruto or Bleach! i only hav property of my ocs, and the plot line currently being written. do note tht in this version tht Sasuke didnt betray the village, Orochimaru is dead, and tht Kakashi and Gaara r slightly, if not so, very OOC, for reasons to b explained.

on with the story!

* * *

><p>"When The Ice Breaks:<br>Chapter One;  
>Mourning"<p>

It was a dark, and cloudy day in the village known as Konohagakure, where three chunin had stood with there sensei outside of Tsunade's office. Here Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited patiently for the woman to call for them, however, it wasn't a peaceful wait. Eyes flashing towards their sensei in wonder, and in some cases, concern.

Hatake Kakashi, the normally lay back, level-headed, and slightly perverted jounin stared out the windows, his eyes lacking their patience, for his mind was away from reality, and looking into what seemed to have felt like agony to the other ninja. His normally relaxed pose was tense, and the man was fidgety, and his head was down. The behavior out of their teacher that they were so used to was simply gone today; even in training, Kakashi was not fully himself; the question they had was why, but he wouldn't answer.

The door opened, and Shizune stood there, motioning the others to enter. They filed in, eyes averting back to their sensei, whose mood had not changed, any. As he passed, though, the woman couldn't help but notice the change either, and was already just as, if not, more concerned as to figure out why the white-head was acting so different.

She shut the door, and the ninja stood in front of their Hokage, awaiting orders; Kakashi just waiting to leave, in a hurry. "Good, you're here!" The blond female said in the same serious tone, Jiraya standing behind her, smiling, but soon stopped, noticing one of his biggest fans of his work appear far out of character. "Your assignment will begin tonight; Sunagakure is holding an exercise, and the Kazekage has requested you four to assist in it, along with Team 36." She stated.

They understood, but Kakashi looked up in slight shock before turning away with the same depressed eyes he had upon entering. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama." He started, his voice dull and monotone. They looked at him in confusion. "But I simply can't! Any night would be better, but it can't be tonight, Milady." He pestered, a desperate, and saddening tone ringing through the ears of the people in the room.

You didn't have to be a psychiatrist in order to tell that whatever was going on, it was bothering him to a very far extent, which in his case, was rather difficult to do. Whatever was bugging him was important to him, and the fact it had depressed the man, left everyone staring at him in concern. Even still, the argument didn't stand...

Tsunade looked at Kakashi with soft eyes, but closed them, tilting her head down. "I can tell that whatever is going on with you, Kakashi, it upsets you, and it is hard for you to handle, but unless you have a different reason for me to excuse you, my hands are tied!" She informed him, her tone serious with a hint of concern. In all truth, she never thought that she'd hear the male sound like this.

They all stared at him as he only seemed to have been brought further into the void he had been carrying throughout the whole day, ever wanting so that it could be gone, but knew the scar would remain, still. He stared at her, his eyes soft, but left in cold despair. "As you know, Milady, I have seen many things; these things I can't describe in any form or manner, but I still made it passed them, for I knew worse could come at an enemy's hands." He started, his voice choking on something hard to swallow. They stared in complete shock, not expecting the tone to even exist. "But this day, by far, holds the worst memory I have, and no matter how many times I try to get passed it, it won't disappear." He explained, briefly, looking as if he may cry.

Now they were stunned. This was far off from the man they knew. His students were all surprised, but they were also very concerned, and even Sasuke had wanted to help his sensei through his pain; whatever it was, he had no clue, but the Uchiha survivor still couldn't get passed the man's pain, and even felt as if he needed to help him; something he never had unless the situation called for it, and this counted.

Before anyone could say anything, said Kazekage; otherwise known as the red-headed shinobi, Gaara of the Desert; made an appearance in the office, wearing his regular battle outfit, and gourd on his back. He turned to Tsunade, and gave her a light bow of the head. "I apologize for the intrusion, Hokage-sama." He stated, looking up at the others, and noticing Kakashi's change as well. _"He's effected, as well, I see."_ He thought, not surprised. He turned back to Tsunade. "Tonight's exercise for our villages have been canceled; I have matters I must attend to while I'm here before we begin." He told her, truthfully. The woman, although surprised, nodded at the red-head, and dismissed the ninja in front of her.

Gaara had followed them out the door, shutting it behind him, and looking at Kakashi. "I know of your reasons of wanting no participation, but I found it necessary; the event will simply be rescheduled to a different date where you can focus more; besides, I know your old students, along with Tsuki-chan would appreciate your presence; they're gathering at his grave, right now." He informed the jounin.

Kakashi stood there in shock before giving him a more calm gaze. "Arigato, Kazekage-sama!" He said, bowing to him. The man was definitely more relieved than he had been beforehand, and was thankful that Gaara understood.

Said male took the liberty upon himself to transport all five of them, gathering the sands around them. In less than thirty seconds, all of them were in a forested area, standing on a path that lead to one grave, where six other people had stood, staring down at it with similar, if not so, more sorrowful eyes than the ones that the jounin with them had.

Hyuga Neji was the first they recognized. He was wearing the standard black clothing that were worn at funerals, and the bearings normally around his head found in his hand, as its arm rubbed the forehead that held so much sweat, then using his free hand to wipe his eyes, wet specks falling as they diffused with the air.

Naruto knew that Neji had many scars; mainly from his father dying; however, their was always something that told him the Hyuga was more scarred in his past than that. Something had always told him that no matter how level-minded the Hyuga was, there was something that held him far from peaceful, even though he'd act as if he were, sometimes. This event was one of the few things that struck out, making the blond instantly know that whoever was buried here meant something great to the black-headed male.

Their was a girl standing a few inches away from him, seeming a year younger than he, with long, dangerous hair being held up in a fancy hairpiece, with red chopsticks sticking out, the ends barely an inch away from each other. Her eyes were a purplish-pink, and they seemed to have concentrated on concern towards the female next to her. She wore similar clothing as to Neji, but for a female, and she wore her dark purple headband around her forehead with a sword strapped to her waist.

On the other side of the female they stood with was a male. Also in funeral garments, the male seemed to have modified his headband so it could be worn like a choker. His hair was scruffy, navy blue, and it nearly hit shoulder's length, while his eyes glistened cocoa brown with protectiveness. His posture may have been tall, and proud, it was slightly ruptured with the girl he held fairly close, making it nearly impossible to see her from behind.

Sakura recognized the two as Yukunan Dai, and Abe Yasuo. She barely knew the bluenette, but knew well enough that he was strong, and smart; especially considering how quickly it took him and his squad to become jounin, and knew full well, they were going to be tested in order to become shinobi, soon. She did know that he was smart, and was highly compassionate. As for Dai, for the most part, she knew her as a bitch; a very strong, smart-mouthed bitch. Don't get her wrong, she knew that the purple head had her moments of being kind, but next to that, she was cold to mostly everybody, and knew there were few times she'd give up time for herself; meaning that the current situation did have great significance.

Their were two others at the other side of the stone, also wearing the black garments the others were wearing.

The was tall, lean, and muscular, about a good six-seven years older than the members of the team. He had scruffy brown hair, being held up by his blue headband. His bangs revealed cold, depressing, black eyes that seemed as if they were lost. The male was hunched over, with his hand in his pockets, while staring down at the tombstone, his mood not changing.

The girl next to him had a lavender Anbu mask that looked some strange, fox-like character with the symbol of Kanoha proudly standing on its forehead, and said item was currently strapped to her shoulder, when the anbu had normally worn it. The girl seemed no younger than the male next to her, even while her short, forest-colored hair brushed against her face in the breeze as she stared at the grave with sorrowful, bronze-like eyes that, although they were beautiful, somehow lost their shine in the moment. Her hands were against her heart, praying silently, even though her eyes couldn't leave the grave.

Sasuke knew the both of them because he had met with them a few times when he was a kid because of his brother being on a B-ranked mission to protect the two of them and some kid. He didn't remember them until they visited him two years later, both holding Anbu masks, and both claiming that they used to be good friends with him, and reminded him of the experience he had with them. Kobayashi Amaya, and Maruyama Isas were their names, but he still barely remembered them. What he did remember was that Isas was regularly stubborn while Amaya...well, he thought of her like a babysitter, over anything else.

Kakashi and Gaara began to walk towards the grave. Amaya and Isas greeted the teen's sensei; both hugging him in some form, and eyes filled with sadness. Neji bowed his head to both, while the other two identified nodded in acknowledgment to his presence. The girl in Yasuo's arms, however, approached Kakashi, bowing at him. "Thank you for coming..." She trailed off.

Gaara, rather out of his own character hugged the female without much of a second thought, his eyes holding the deepest of concern towards her, while the others stared in order to get a look. Next to her funeral outfit, all she wore was a diamond crystal around her neck, and a white ninja headband around her waist. The girl's hair went to her waistline, and it flowed friskily in the wind, even with Gaara's arms around her. Her eyes were an alarmingly strange turquoise blue, that shined in pure sadness as tears ran down her cheeks. This person, none of them knew...

She looked at the three confused chunin, still very upset, but forcing herself to wipe away the tears, and freeing herself of Gaara's embrace so she could walk up to them. "I should thank you, as well." She started, staring at them with kind eyes. The female had to be two years younger than they, and she was also shorter than they expected. She turned away from them. "I know Kakashi-sensei must have told you nothing about this, but," she turned back at them, a sad smile forming on her face, "I still have to thank you for at least being here, even if it means nothing to you." She told them, tears falling from her eyes, again.

They were taken aback by this, but they couldn't question her, for she quickly made her way over to Neji, whom which held her close; eyes determined not to let go until she stopped crying. They noticed that everyone was now looking at the grave, and now, Kakashi was even standing over it, putting his hands up so he could pray.

Gaara stared at the grave for a few long moments, and the others had soon joined him, but by that time, he turned to them, eyes slightly softened. "I suppose you have the right to know, for as he's your sensei, so was he theirs." He said, eyes moving towards the elder ninja. They gazed at the Kazekage, awaiting his words. "That girl you met is my oldest friend, although I never always considered her that. Her clan was massacred, almost as cruelly as the Uchihas, however, this loved one she lost died of a much different manner, and grew much differently." He explained, gazing back at the gravestone.

He continued before they could say anything. "Her name is Hitsugaya Tsukishira; like you, Uchiha, she was the only one who survived her family's massacre, however, the one protecting her as they got away from their attackers had killed him; he would be the same age we were today, should he have lived from it." That surprised them even more, especially Sasuke, considering the fact that the attack upon the Hitsugaya clan was extremely brutal, leaving barely any remains of the large family, and knowing full well the kid could have been no older than eight when he died. "I know very little about the past, for this is also my first visit to this grave," Gaara explained, regaining their attention, "but, I do know his name. He went by Hitsugaya Toshiro." He told them.

They stared at him in confusion and concern before turning back to the grave. What could have happened that made these people so hurt?

* * *

><p>ok, hope tht's not too short, and sry if u feel like this i publish too many, but i cant help tht! hope u liked it!<p> 


End file.
